brpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuki Akamatsu
“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” History Kazuki Akamatsu has struggled all his life, not because he grew up in the Rukon district alone, but because he was also brought into this world blind. Kazuki was not as blessed as most people traversing through the spiritual realm to enter the Soul Society. Most would retain their senses and become free of any restrictions, but Kazuki didn’t have that at the start. He lived with his family obviously, but once they passed away, Kazuki was alone. This happening when Kazuki was about 10 years old. He was mortified by the scene as everyone was massacred, everyone who cared about him was dead and now he was alone to face this cold world. He could tell everyone was dead by the cold air in the room, not to mention the stagnant bodies he felt at his feet. It was mortifying and mentally scared Kazuki, that's why he developed a personality to care much less than before. He had decided that if he didn’t care so much about things, he would hurt so much once they were taken away. That mentality followed him all the way to the Shin’o Academy in which his disadvantage slightly became an advantage as he was more skilled than others in Kidō, Hohō, Zanjutsu, and Hakuda. In fact, he was the most skilled from the academy that year which resulted in him being looked at by most divisions of the Sereitei. Kazuki didn’t really know where to start, but he joined under the 5th division first and learned as much as he could there, shortly after he moved onto the 11th division to understand zanjutsu more. Kazuki wasn’t able to enter the 2nd division, but he surely worked on his footwork to get as good as he could in Speed. In general, Kazuki excelled everywhere most people would probably struggle as he became one of the most balanced Shinigami’s to be in the Gotei 13. With the disadvantage of sight not being that bad after all, Kazuki decided to embrace his strength and tested for captaincy. Doing this resulted in him proving his worth and becoming a part of the Gotei’s Taichou’s. This landing him in the Nanabantai as he ensured to follow through on the role of ensuring Shinigami’s were not causing havoc in the Rukon districts. Usually, the 7th division could be seen working with almost every other division in the Sereitei making them the second most diverse division. Personality Kazuki has a carefree attitude, he usually makes sly remarks and roasts people he doesn’t like. Though when amongst other higher ranked individuals he carries respect as usual, but it slips out from time to time because he simply can’t help it. Kazuki can find it hard to focus on one person solely, especially if they are boring him. If they are boring him, Kazuki will always use his catchphrase “Let’s get this over with already.” Appearance Kazuki dawns the usual Shinigami attire, he also carries a Taichou’s Haori over it. The only other notable feature is the fragment piece covering his forehead/eyes. Battle Stats Offense: 80 Defense: 80 Mobility: 80 Reiryoku: 100 Intelligence: 80 Physical Strength: 80 Approved by (Admin or mod will put their signature here when your character is ready for role-play.) Category:Characters